NANA Drabbles: An Adventure in Writing
by Sessediz
Summary: These drabbles center around the many characters of NANA. They will not always adhere to canon and many pairings will come up throughout the writings. Updated as often as ideas come to my mind. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Tomatoes

NANA Drabbles

 **Cover photo by Deviantartist Tyfflie.**

 **The following will be a series of short drabbles based on the characters in the NANA anime/manga series. Much of these will not be necessarily canon and the drabbles themselves might not even follow the same timeline. I've been wanting more practice with short, concise writing and at the same time I've been wanting to write something for the NANA series.**

 **Let me know what you think; I'll post as often as ideas come to me!**

 **—Sessediz**

* * *

1\. Tomatoes

Word Count: 266

 _He's_ here _; I can't believe_ he's _here_! I practically squealed to myself as I placed five of the tomatoes I got from June in the colander. _Would he enjoy my cooking? All the other do._

I turned on the faucet and rotated the colander from side to side to wash any traces of dirt from their surface. _Maybe I should make a cake? Oh, Nana, why didn't you tell me you were going to invite Trapnest over tonight?_

Well, I never would have shown up. I would still be at the store putting items in my cart, racking up a bill that I would have then tried to send home to my parents. _I need to start couponing._

Meeting with Ren was cool, and it's not like Reira or Naoki was here, but Takumi sat on the bench where I sit. I mean, sometimes; we all take turns. _I can't believe I get to make dinner for Takumi Ichinose!_ I tried to contain my excitement as I began chopping up the tomatoes for the salad. _Calm down, Nana. Takumi's a celebrity but here he's just a normal guy… so try to act like a normal girl._

Takumi reached two fingers outwards on the cutting board and grabbed a slice. I watched as he ate the piece in one bite and smiled, "These tomatoes are delicious, where'd you get them from?"

"I, uh…," I tried to find my words. _He's just a person, just like you._ "June's. My best friend June has a garden. I'll let her know you enjoyed them." _Whew, that was a close one._


	2. Bubbles

2\. Bubbles

Word Count: 115

"Please, Nana?" she cried as I placed my new cellphone down on my bed. "It's what girls do! I want to be girlfriends with you."

"What!?" I flung my head around to come face-to-face with innocent little Hachi. I had taken many baths with Ren during our relationship; in fact, I can't remember how many baths during that time were not with Ren. "We're not girlfriends, Hachi."

"I know, but like friends who are girls; we are that." Hachi nodded cheerfully. _She really is like a little puppy dog with that giddy grin and begging stance._

I sighed as I slid the boots off my sore feet, "Alright. We can take a bubble bath together."


	3. Four Months

3\. Four Months

Word Count: 111

"Hey, Nana?" I whispered to myself as I leaned against the pale yellow wall of my apartment; mine and Takumi's. "I wish you were here."

I turned to see the clock read 2:15 AM. Takumi was supposed to be home all this week, but he's been gone since six. I had prepared us a pot roast with potatoes and carrots, but his plate was left cold on our dining room table.

"I need you, Nana." I looked down to my stomach and felt the round curve that had grown even bigger in just last day, "Takumi's not around and I need someone to help me through this. Please, Nana, come home."


	4. There's No Place Like

4\. There's No Place Like

Word Count: 142

"Hachi."

I startled myself with my own trail of thoughts as I looked up from my novel. It's not that I didn't read before, but lately I was reading a lot more. There wasn't anyone to spend my time with and no band for practicing.

Nana had chosen Takumi. She couldn't have us both, right?

 _It's not like she chose who to be in love with, between me and Takumi. I was just her friend, her best friend._

I startled myself again and bobbed my head up. A long line of ash fell from my cigarette and I realized that I had been caught in a daze.

 _I should go back home._

But what about Ren? I don't know if I can return if I have to face that harsh truth. Nothing could soothe the hurt and pain. Maybe not even Hachiko.


End file.
